Momentos entrelazados
by Roxass
Summary: Historias diferentes, pero todas entrelazadas entre si. Mira como a sido la vida de los ex Lu'cie después de los eventos del fin del juego :
1. Cap1 Super mercado

Primero que nada debo decir que Square Enix no me pertenece, ni mucho menos los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII, este fanfic solo fue hecho para divertir a las personas y es sin fines de lucro :)

**Momentos entrelazados**

**Cap. 1 **_"Super mercado"_

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en las costas de Bodhum, el sol estaba radiante, era verdad que algunas nubes estaban al asecho pero no era nada que debía de preocupar.

En una de las residencias de esa hermosa playa, se encontraba un pequeño departamento donde Lightning y Serah vivían desde que sus padres habían fallecido.

- Hoy es un hermoso día - Comento la menor de las Farron, mirando por las ventanas en compañía de su hermana. - Es una suerte que hoy no debías trabajar.-

- ¿suerte?- Preguntó Lightning, incrédula - Preferiría trabajar a tener que soportar esto. -

En el suelo del departamento de las hermanas pelirosas, se encontraban varias personas acostadas en lugares no muy estratégicos de la pequeña sala.

La noche anterior habían tenido una gran fiesta, y habían invitado a sus amigos más cercanos. En si la fiesta se organizó sin querer, puesto que por azares del destino, todos los ex-lu'cie, habían decidido visitar a Lightning y Serah la noche anterior, creando asi el ambiente de la fiesta.

Claro, el departamento estaba hecho un asco, los botes de cerveza que habían traído Snow y Sazh a la fiesta estaban regados por todas partes, incluso Snow parecía que estaba durmiendo sobre una cama de latas, en la cocina que también estaba hecha un desastre.

Sazh dormía sentado recargado en la pared de la sala, en una posición bastante incomoda, pero no podía moverse, puesto que su hijo Dajh estaba dormido en su regazo, aparente cansancio en su rostro, aún no se recuperaba de la enfiestada.

Fang y Vanille dormía sobre el mismo sofá, aún sonrojadas, claro efecto de la borrachera que habían experimentado la noche anterior. Era evidente que las dos juntas no cabían en el sofá, pero ninguna de las dos quería quitar a la otra.

y por ultimo Hope... ¿Hope?, él se llevo la mejor parte, puesto que Lightning no lo dejó dormir en el suelo como toda la demás manada de animales, le prestó su habitación para que pudiera ocupar su cama.

Claro, ella durmió junto con Serah, en la habitación de la hermana más pequeña.

- A mi me pareció divertido - Sonrió Serah, al recordar cada estupidez que hicieron esa noche - Y estoy casi segura que tu también te divertiste -

- Hmp - fue todo lo que contestó Lightning, cruzándose de brazos.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose captó la atención de las dos hermanas, quienes dejaron de ver por la ventana y dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar del ruido.

Era Hope, quien salía de la habitación de Lightning, totalmente despeinado, en su rostro aún se notaban marcas de cansancio como las ojeras, y su ropa no estaba bien puesta, no traía su cinto ni su bolso negro, tampoco sus tenis ni su chaqueta naranja.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hope? - Preguntó Lightning, sin moverse de su lugar.

Sin embargo Hope no respondió, y caminó hacia las Farron no muy habilidosamente, al parecer seguía dormido, y con los ojos medio cerrados, paró enfrente de Lightning. Ella lo miró interrogante, para después sorprenderse al sentir como Hope colocaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella y dejaba caer su cuerpo del otro lado del sofá, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

- Awww eso es tan dulce! - Gritó Serah, lanzando varios corazones desde su cabeza - Aun no entiendo por que no te tiene miedo, CLaire -

- Yo tampoco - Respondió Lightning, acariciando levemente el cabello del muchacho. - Es un caso especial -

- Uhmmm...- Serah los observó un momento, y después sonrió. Estaba feliz de que su hermana por fin encontrara a alguien que se preocupara por ella, y que la hiciera sonreír tan ampliamente como el peligris lo hacía.

Después de algunos minutos, los demás miembros del grupo comenzaron a despertar poco a poco.

- AGH, MI CABEZA - Fue lo primero que dijo Fang al despertar, aún sin moverse para no lanzar a Vanille al suelo. - Que noooocheeee -

Vanille se frotó los ojos rudamente - Apaguen la luz, apaguen la luz! -

- Esta apagada... - Dijo Serah, mirando a las dos crudas mujeres con diversión.

- Dajh, hijo mío quítate de encima, me duelen partes del cuerpo que no recordaba ya que tenía - Dijo Sazh, levantándose a duras penas del suelo, seguido de su pequeño hijo.

- Vaya, ya era hora que despertaran - Dijo Lightning, dejando de acariciar el cabello de Hope, para después cruzar sus brazos. - ¿Donde demonios está Snow? -

Snow se había perdido entre la loma de latas de cerveza que habían en la cocina, Serah se levantó animadamente y caminó en dirección a su prometido, parándose frente a el. Lanzó un pesado suspiro al observarlo en tal estado.

- Snow, Claire dice que si no te levantas pronto de su cocina, te pateará el trasero tantas veces que olvidarás que tienes uno -

El rubio alzó la cabeza alarmado, lanzando con ello varios botes de cerveza, miró a ambos lados y se levantó apresuradamente, no sin antes caer varias veces al suelo. Le tomó un poco de tiempo hacerlo. - Eh! aquí estoy sis, ya me levanté, no hace falta que... -

Pero se detuvo en seco, mirando como Hope abrazaba las piernas de Lightning, con los ojos cerrados y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Uhmm... sis, el chico es menor de edad, sabes? - Dijo Snow, señalando a la pareja y llamando la atención de todos los presentes de la sala.

Lightning no pudo decir nada, su cara se volvió rojísima como un tomate, y con una hábil patada sacó volando a Hope, a quien despertó en el trayecto.

- Aw aw aw aw aw - Se quejó El peligris, sobándose la espalda pues había chocado contra la pared del impacto.

- Lightning, cuidado pudiste haberlo lastimado - Gritó Vanille, acercándose al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse. - ¿Estas bien Hope? -

- Eh... si - Contestó el peligris, aún sin quitársele lo sonrojado de su rostro, _entonces no fue un sueño_ pensó.

Fang se puso en medio del grupo, y con sus manos en las caderas dijo. - No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre, ¿podemos desayunar ya? -

- ¿desayunar? pero si ya son las 2! - Dijo Sazh, mirando su reloj de mano.

- Además, no hay nada en el refrigerador - Comentó Dajh, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador. Lightning dio un brinco.

- QUE LE PASÓ A TODA LA COMIDA? - Gritó, mirando rápidamente a Snow.

- Hey hey hey hey calmada - Se defendió el rubio, colocando sus manos frente a ella - yo no recuerdo nada de anoche, y estoy seguro que nadie más lo recuerda, así que no andes echando culpas a lo loco. -

Lighting solo gruñó, y se dirigó hacia donde guardaban las llaves, abrió el cajón y sacó las llaves aparentemente de su auto.

- ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó Serah, un poco preocupada.

- Iré a comprar algo para comer - Contestó Lightning, sacando varias carteras de una bolsa que estaba cerca de ella - Claro, con el dinero de TODOS ustedes. -

- HEY, ALTO! - Gritaron todos los presentes menos Serah y Dajh, quienes se quedaron en el departamento solos, pues los demás habían salido corriendo detrás de Light.

Lightning estaba a punto de subir al auto, hasta que unos grandes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, impidiéndole subir. - Que demonios... -

- No gastes mi dinero! - Lloró Snow, aún sin soltarla - e trabajado duro para obtenerlo! -

- Me importa un bledo! - Lightning lo noqueó con una patada, haciéndolo caer sobre los demás.

- Espera espera espera sunshine - Aclaró su voz Fang, acercándose a la pelirosa - Iremos todos contigo para no malgastar el dinero, ok? y prometemos que, como forma de disculpa, nosotros cocinaremos la comida, que te parece? -

Light la miró un momento dudando, pero después asintió y subió al auto, esperó que todos se habían subido, y emprendió marcha.

- ¿y qué comeremos? - Preguntó Sazh, siendo aplastado por Vanille, pues cuatro personas en el asiento de atras no era muy sano para nadie.

- ¿Qué saben cocinar? - Contestó con otra pregunta Fang, mirando a todos los presentes.

- ¡Oh Oh! yo sé hacer carne de behemot ahumada! - Contestó Vanille, con una radiante e inocente sonrisa.

- No creo que haya algún behemot por aquí - Snow habló, desde el asiento del copiloto - y aunque lo hubiera, no pienso comer eso... de nuevo.

Todos asintieron con un aura azulada a su alrededor, aparentemente recordaron algo que no era muy agradable.

- Yo... sé cocinar pasta, bueno, mamá me enseñó un poco - Dijo Hope con un dejo de timidez en su voz, mirando a Lightning - Pero, le pondré todo mi empeño para que me salga bien. -

- ¡Eso es Hope! - Habló Sazh, animado - Al fin, alguien semi normal en el equipo. -

- Semi normal, a que te refieres con eso? - Preguntó Vanille, viendo a Hope y a Sazh interrogante.

- Bueno, no cualquier hombre se enamora de alguien mayor que el, y menos de Lightning -

Oops...

- ¡¿QUE? -

- ¡E...eso no es verdad! -

- ¡¿Como es posible Hope!-

- OH dios mío no debí haber dicho eso! -

- YA CALLENSE! - El auto de Lightning paró abruptamente, haciendo que el grupo casi se golpeara contra el vidrió de enfrente, una vez que todos volvieron a sus lugares con algunos moretones en diversas partes del cuerpo, le gritaron a Lightning.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? -

- no puedo avanzar más - Dijo Light, con cierta preocupación en su voz y sin quitar la mirada de enfrente, el grupo, curioso miró hacia la misma dirección que Lightning miraba.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban 2 pelícanos, típicos del puerto de Bodhum, caminando sin ninguna preocupación por en medio de la carretera.

- Tal vez si esperamos un poco, se irán - Sugirió Hope, aún viendo a los dos animales.

Pero los pelícanos no tenían intenciones de partir, caminaban de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Los autos que estaban en dirección contraria a ellos pasaban por a un lado de los animales, asustándolos e incluso, un auto casi los atropellaba.

- OH no, esto esta mal! - Vanille salió del auto, y se acercó lentamente hacia los pelícanos. - Uhmmm... por favor, podrían apartarse de la carretera? es peligroso que estén aquí... -

Las dos aves miraron a Vanille por un momento, para después seguir caminando en círculos por la carretera, Vanille suspiró y miró a sus compañeros, quienes le estaban haciendo señas de que hiciera todo lo posible para quitar a las aves de su camino.

Vanille miró a las aves con preocupación, y después hizo un puchero, se acercó a los animales y con grandes pisotones trató de ahuyentarlas - ¡vamos, vamos!- Agitó sus manos en el aire, y al ver que las aves no tenían intención de irse, comenzó a saltar, sin dejar de agitar sus brazos.

Los dos animales se miraron entre si, y después, por fin, emprendieron vuelo hacia el mar, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

- Lo hice! - Vanille bailó de alegría, hasta que un auto del sentido contrario casi se la entre llevaba, pues ahora era ella la que estaba a mitad de la calle. - Oops -

- Vuelve al auto Vanille - Ordenó Fang, sacando su brazo de la ventana del auto.

La chica asintió y corrió hacia el auto, entró y miró a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Lightning se masajeo las sienes, no tenía mucha importancia las aves que estuvieran ahí, pues con un pitido del auto las podría haber espantado, pero como siempre, sus compañeros hacían una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Emprendieron marcha de nuevo hacia el supermercado más cercano, Lightning estacionó el auto y después todos bajaron de el.

- Uff, pensé que jamás iba a salir de ahí - Comentó Sazh, limpiándose el ligero sudor que tenía en su frente.

- Andando, me estoy muriendo de hambre - Comandó Light, entrando al súper mercado seguida de los demás.

- OH! Una idea a venido a mi mente! - Gritó Snow, captando la atención no solo de sus amigos si no de las demás personas que estaban en el supermercado. - separémonos en equipos de dos, así la búsqueda de la despensa será más rápida. -

Todos lo miraban impresionados, Fang aplaudió.

- Vaya, de verdad piensas -

- Ja,ja,ja, muy graciosa -

Lightning les llamó la atención poniéndose en medio del grupo, todos la miraron.

- Me parece factible - Dijo, cruzándose de brazos - tú Snow, irás con Fang, necesitas a alguien que te haga entrar en razón a base de chingazos -

- Uh, eso me gusta - Fang miró a Snow, este trató de defenderse pero la mirada asesina de Lightning lo detuvo.

- Vanille, irás con Sazh - Miró a la pareja - Ustedes dos juntos no causan muchos problemas, además Vanille necesita a una niñera. -

- Hey! -

- Bien, entonces quedamos solo Hope y yo - Dijo, caminando en dirección hacia las verduras, pero se detuvo al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros en ella. - ¿Q...qué demonios? -

Todos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un rubor ligero les adornaba el rostro.

Hope tampoco entendía qué pasaba, pero caminó hacia Lightning hasta quedar a lado de ella.

- Pero que coincidencia! los dos tortolos - Dijo Fang, cruzándose de brazos y su sonrisa picara no abandonaba su rostro - Oh sunshine, eres toda una tigresa, eh? -

Lightning y Hope se miraron completamente sonrojados, ella había hecho los equipos solo pensando en que así habrían menos problemas, nunca había querido quedarse sola con Hope... No, NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA...

Rápidamente se acercó a Fang y Snow, con su fleco cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, tomó a Snow de la manga de su gabardina y se lo llevo arrastrando con ella - BIEN! entonces voy con ese imbécil, ustedes vayan con quien se les dé la gana! -

Sabía que no era buena idea que ella hiciera las compras en compañía de Snow, pero no había otra elección, no podía pensar claramente por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y Snow ya la conocía muy bien como para hacerle alguna pregunta estupida ...

o eso quería creer.

- Hey sis, acaso te gusta el chico? - Preguntó Snow, mientras tomaba algunas cebollas y las metía en la canasta.

- DISCULPA? - Preguntó Light, amenazándolo con una zanahoria - ¿yo, enamorada de un niño? -

Snow se alejó unos centímetros más de ella, pero no parecía querer dejar el tema - Bu...bueno, siempre e pensado que te gusta, de cualquier forma - Dijo, encogiéndose de brazos -es decir, nunca te había visto abrazar a nadie más que no sea Serah -

Lightning recordó cuando se había dejado llevar por sus emociones hace un año, cuando todos eran Lu'cie, y Hope había llevado a cabo la operación NORA, ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y cariño, que nunca se puso a pensar si Snow los estaba observando.

- Estaba preocupada, es un niño después de todo - Snow se sorprendió al ver que no había recibido ningún golpe por parte de su futura cuñada.

Light dejó de recoger verduras y se dirigió a un estante donde habían algunas latas de refresco, pero unas voces del otro lado del estante le llamaron la atención...

- ¿Deberíamos llevar papitas fritas? - Preguntó Vanille, tomando algunas bolsas del estante - No creo que a Lightning le moleste, ¿verdad? -

- No lo sé Vanille - Contestó Hope, quien cargaba la cesta - Creo que es mejor llevar solo lo que dice la lista que nos entregó -

- Owwwww! está bien - Vanille dejó las bolsitas de papitas en el estante, pero al momento de depositarlas, se lastimo el dedo índice con la punta de una bolsa de plástico.

- Vanille, estás bien? - Preguntó Hope, acercándose preocupado por la chica, la cual con lagrimas en los ojos se lamía el dedo.

- Estoy bien, pero me ha dolido! - Dijo mirando feo a la bolsita de plástico que la había lastimado. - Bolsita mala! -

- Jajajaja - Hope rió alegremente, haciendo reír a Vanille también - Vanille, la bolsita no te escucha -

- Uno nunca sabe - Dijo la Oerba, aún mirando la bolsita con mala gana.

- Sabes Vanille, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu - Dijo Hope, mirándola sonriente, la chica le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. - Eres una chica muy amable, y sobre todo graciosa, en realidad eres el tipo de chica que me gusta de no ser por... -

Un golpe ensordecedor se escuchó del otro lado del estante, captando la atención de los dos jóvenes, asustados por lo que pudo haber pasado, corrieron en dirección al sonido y se encontraron con Snow y Lightning tirados en el suelo, con las verduras que habían recogido minutos antes sobre ellos y regadas por todo el piso.

- Qué sucedió? - Hope corrió hacia Lightning, ignorando por completo a Snow, el cual por cierto era el más perjudicado, pues recibió el golpe de lleno. - Light, estás bien? -

- Sí - Contestó fríamente Lightning, se levantó del suelo y se limpió las ropas - Solo que no alcanzaba aquella lata de la parte de arriba, ya no somos lu'cie, sabes? - Dijo, mirando a Snow, quien estaba sobandose la espalda - Levántate, aún nos faltan cosas por comprar. -

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pero tu fuiste la queee... - Fue callado hábilmente por Lightning, quien le arrojó una manzana a la boca, silenciándolo completamente.

- OH, está bien... supongo - Dijo Hope, mirando sonrojadamente a la pelirosa - Tal vez... deberíamos hacer esto tu y yo, por que... tu sabes, hacemos mejor equipo... -

- NO - fue todo lo que dijo Lightning, para después caminar en dirección a las frutas.

- OH... -

- Esta lista es interminable! - Se quejó Sazh, mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos. - Lightning se aprovecha de nuestra hospitalidad. -

- Deja de quejarte y terminemos con esto, me duele horrible la cabeza - Dijo Fang, masajeándose las sienes. - ¿Que nos falta de la lista? -

- Buenoo... - Sazh comenzó a leer en voz alta - aquí dice que necesitamos pollo, mayonesa y algunos platos de plástico -

- Pollo... - Repitió Fang, mirando como el cabello afro de Sazh temblaba al mencionarse esa palabra. - OH que interesante... POLLO -

y ahí estaba de nuevo el temblor.

- ¡Hey, que haces! - Sazh alzó ambos brazos, protegiendo su cabello - Yo no puedo hacer esta misión, chocobito se asusta fácilmente.

Los dos pudieron escuchar el leve 'Kyuuu' de chocobito dentro del cabello de Sazh.

- Pero, sin embargo es lo último que nos falta - Dijo Fang, metiendo la mayonesa y los platos desechables en la canasta - si vamos sin el pollo a la casa de Light, ella misma nos matará, y no me gusta golpear a las mujeres. -

- Eres una de ellas - Sazh la miró, interrogantemente.

- y? - Fang también lo miró, pero desafiantemente.

- Uhmmm... nada... - el hombre piloto se alejó un poco de ella, sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa, y demasiado... e incluso le podía hacer competencia a cierta pelirosa. - Bien, ve tu por el pollo. -

- No sé como pedirlo -

- Como que nooo... aghhh entonces, cuida a chocobito - El pequeño pollito salió del cabello de Sazh, y se depositó entre las manos de la oerba - volveré enseguida, no dejes que se vaya a ningún lado, eh? -

Sazh se alejó de los dos, en dirección a las carnes frías, Fang solo suspiró y miró al pequeño chocobo que yacía en sus manos.

- No causes problemas, ¿esta bien? - Al terminar de decir esto, un fuerte golpe se escuchó proveniente del pasillo de verduras, donde se suponía Snow y Lightning debían estar.

Por el fuerte ruido, el pequeño pajarito se asustó y salió volando de las manos de Fang, perdiéndose entre la ropa que estaba expuesta para los clientes.

- OH, maldición maldición maldición - Fang corrió hacia la ropa, y la removió bruscamente buscando al animalito, pero no estaba. - No puede ser... estúpido pájaro. -

Sazh volvió con el pollo en las manos, y lo depositó en la canasta. - Uh, pensé que sería más lento el servicio al cliente... ehh... Fang, estas bien? -

Ella dejó de mover la ropa, y miró a Sazh con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? que mosca te a picado... - Sazh ignoró completamente el estado tan extraño en que estaba Fang - ¿y chocobito? -

- Uhmm... que curioso que lo menciones -

- Listo, terminamos - Dijo Hope, cargando la canasta repleta de comida, hacia la caja. - Me pregunto si los demás ya terminaron también. -

- Hey, Hope - Vanille lo llamó, este la volteó a ver. - Sobre lo que dijiste antes... -

- uhm? qué cosa? - Hope usó su memoria, pero no encontraba nada relevante en ella.

Vanille rió en voz baja. - No es algo que te deba dar pena Hope - Dijo ella, sonriente. - Igual, no serías el primer chico que me dice que soy su tipo -

- Ah, te refieres a eso - Hope se rascó la nuca, apenado. - No me refería que me gustas, Vanille - La chica lo miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada - Me refería a que, si no hubiera conocido a Lightning, probablemente estaría ahora enamorado de ti - Dijo, colocando las cosas en el mostrador, para pagar. - Pero tu sabes... -

La oerba hizo un pequeño puchero, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. - OH si si entiendo... -

- APARTATE, ES MÍO -

- YO LO VI PRIMERO! -

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la dirección donde 2 personas corrían, empujándose entre si para llegar primero... claro era de suponerse, Lightning y Snow luchaban para llegar primero a pagar sus compras.

Al llegar, levantaron una gran masa de tierra, lo cual era raro contando que estaban dentro de un supermercado, depositaron las cosas en el mostrador y después suspiraron.

- Empate, sis - Dijo el rubio, mirando a su futura cuñada

- Por ahora - Contestó la mujer, sin percatarse que del otro lado, estaban Hope y Vanille.

- Oye, no seas tan fria - Demandó Snow, mientras depositaba los últimos objetos en el mostrador - si sigues siendo así, Hope te dejará por otra más animada -

Claro, Snow lo decía en broma, pero al ver la reacción desfavorable de Lightning, se alejó un poco, y su sonrisa desapareció casi por completo.

Hope y Vanille escuchaban atentos a la conversación, por primera vez en su vida se sentían agradecidos de que la cajera fuera tan lenta para registrar los objetos, y se acercaron más a la pareja.

- Pues siento ser así - Dijo Light, mirando hacia otra parte - Además, Hope está enamorado de Vanille, y eso está bien contando que los dos son casi de la misma edad - Dijo sin pensarlo mucho, Snow solo la miraba.

Hope casi se desmayaba en aquel lugar, no era cierto, el no estaba enamorado de Vanille, si no de ELLA! cómo podía si quiera pensar en tal cosa? le había dado motivos para llegar a esa conclusión? por el momento no podía pensar en ninguno.

- Ves Hope, debes de ser más sincero con tus sentimientos - Dijo Vanille, aún sin quitársele la sonrisa sonrojada que tenía.

Hope dejó salir un gran y pesado suspiro.

- COMO QUE PERDISTE A CHOCOBITO! - Sazh corría como loco por entre los electrodomésticos, buscando alguna señal de que el pajarito había estado ahí, pero no había nada.

- Bueno, no fue totalmente mi culpa - Fang lo seguía - Es decir, se asustó y salió volando, que querías? que volara junto con él? -

- Que lo detuvieras - Dijo el moreno, ahora buscándolo por los cielos. - El pobrecito debe de estar muy asustado en este momento.

- OH, ya sé! - Dijo Fang, alzando su brazo con su dedo índice apuntando al cielo. - Tal vez se fue a una tienda de mascotas para visitar a sus amigos, eh? -

- Oye, buena idea -

Sazh y Fang corrieron hacia la tienda de animales que estaba fuera del centro comercial.

Las dos parejas pagaron y salieron del lugar, encontrándose en el auto de Lightning.

Hope miraba con preocupación el rostro de Lightning, pero ella ni se inmutaba al sentir su mirada, abrió la cajuela del auto y los 4 depositaron las bolsas.

- hey, donde están Sazh y Fang? - Preguntó Snow, buscando a la pareja con la mirada.

- Quizá no hayan terminado aún - dijo Lightning, ahora cerrando la cajuela. - Maldita sea, ahora hay que esperarlos. -

Los 4 se sentaron en la banqueta esperando por sus dos compañeros, Hope aprovecho para sentarse a lado de Lightning.

- hey Light... - comenzó a hablar, Lightning ni siquiera lo vio. - Uhmm... quería decirte que... - Hope observó a Snow y a Vanille, quienes platicaban animadamente un poco alejados de ellos dos, al ver que ninguno de los dos les prestaban atención, siguió. - Quería decirte que no me gusta Vanille. -

Lightning levantó una ceja, y cruzó sus brazos. - oooook... - ahora miraba a Hope.

- S...solo quería que lo supieras... - Dijo el peligris, absorbiendo valor para tomarle la mano a Lightning, ligeramente, apenas si sus dedos rosaron sus manos.

- Bien - Dijo ella, mirando aburrida la puerta del supermercado. - A la próxima, los dos haremos equipo para esto. -

Hope sonrió alegremente, y tomó por completo la mano de Lightning, ella hizo lo mismo con la de el, pero cuidando de que nadie los vea.

La puerta del supermercado se abrió, dejándose ver un pequeñito chocobito salir de ella.

- ¿Chocobito? - lo reconoció Vanille, se acercó a el y lo tomó entre sus manos. - Ohhh pobrecito estas mugroso, ¿que te pasó? -

Chocobito se desmayó en ese momento, Vanille gritó del susto y corrió hacia sus compañeros.

- Ese no es chocobito de Sazh? - dedujo Snow, mirando al pobre animal. - ¿donde demonios se metieron esos dos? -

Los 4 escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la tienda de animales que estaba a lado del supermercado, y pudieron observar como Fang y Sazh salían corriendo del lugar con aves picándoles las cabezas y algunos perritos mordiéndoles las piernas.

- ¡FANG! - Gritó Light

- ¡SAZH! - Ahora Vanille.

Los mencionados corrieron hacia sus compañeros, pidiéndoles auxilio, estos les ayudaron a quitarse los animales de encima.

- Que demonios estaban haciendo? - Preguntó Lightning, quitando el último perrito de la pierna de Fang.

- ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO A ESA MALDITA COSA! - Gritó Fang, señalando al chocobito que descansaba placidamente en las manos de Vanille. - ARRIESGUE MI VIDA POR CULPA DE ESA COSA AMARILLA! -

- HEY NO LE GRITES! FUE TU CULPA EN PRIMER LUGAR POR HABERLES DADO DE COMER ESAS GYSHAL GREEN A LOS ANIMALES, ESO SOLO SE LO PUEDES DAR A LOS CHOCOBOS! - Sazh defendió a chocobito, pero solo logró hacer enojar a la chica de Paals.

- Y YO COMO DEMONIOS IBA A SABER ESO? MALDITO COCOON! - Gritó Fang enfadada, arreglándose el cabello.

- ATRAPENLOS! -

Todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia la tienda de mascotas, un hombre corría en dirección a ellos, cargando una nota entre sus manos.

- Ustedes! - Señalo a Fang y a Sazh - Me deben 2000000000000 gils por el desorden que hicieron en mi tienda! -

- CORRAN! - Comandó Lightning, subiendo rápidamente al auto, y emprendiendo marcha con el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Fang y Sazh se asomaban por la ventana del auto, sacando la lengua y despidiéndose del veterinario dueño de la tienda, mientras este los miraba alejarse y perderse en el ocaso.

FIN

Extra:

Serah y Dajh miraban televisión, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el grupo entero se había ido a comprar la comida, y no habían vuelto aún.

Los dos estaban débiles, no habían comido nada desde entonces y las únicas fuerzas que les quedaban les servían para cambiar de canal con el control remoto.

- Serah... - Llamó el niño, captando la atención de Serah.

- Si? - Contestó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para escuchar al niño y no a su estomago que rugía.

- ¿Pedimos una pizza? -

- ... Si ... -


	2. Cap2 Litera

**Cap.2 **_"Litera"_

Esa noche había sido exageradamente loca, pues había sido la despedida de soltero de Snow, y Fang y Lightning se las arreglaron para ir, claro está que Fang se llevó arrastrando a Light, pero eso es otra historia.

Las dos mujeres estaban completamente borrachas, Fang ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a eso, pero la pelirosa no, parecía que ya ni siquiera podía pararse derecha.

Recuérdame, no volver a dejar que Snow me emborrache – Dijo Light, quitándose las zapatillas que se había puesto. – Agh como odio estas cosas. –

Fang rió sonoramente, para después darle un gran sorbo a la botella de vodka que traía en las manos. – No sé tu, pero me divertí a lo grande –

Seguían caminando en dirección al departamento de Fang y Vanille, pues el departamento de Lightning quedaba muy lejos del lugar, y ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones para conducir.

Claro, como no te vas a divertir cuando casi te comes a 3 hombres al mismo tiempo – Dijo Lightning, con una mirada enfadada.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible – Contestó Fang, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tu no estas en posición de decirme nada, pues no te vi ni a ti, ni a Hope en casi toda la noche, no me quiero ni imaginar que habrán hecho solos…-

Lightning casi caía al tropezarse con una piedra al escuchar lo que había dicho la mujer de Paals, la miró sonrojada y sorprendida - ¿Cómo es posible, nos viste…? –

Fang volvió a reír a carcajadas, y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a la soldado, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su departamento, ya habían llegado. – eh visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nada más apasionado que eso –

La pelirosa desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, claramente molesta. – Olvídalo, entonces – Se acomodó el cabello alborotado, y volvió su mirada a Fang – Tienes llaves, verdad? –

Uh…. Si…. Creo – Fang buscó en su bolsa las llaves, pero por alguna extraña razón no las encontraba. – Las tenía… ¡ME HAN ROBADO! … no mentira, solo las perdí – Dijo, caminando hacia el pasto que había en el porche, y abrió una ventana con habilidad. – Ni modo, habrá que entrar a la antigua. –

La oerba entró fácilmente por la ventana, con un gran salto cayó dando varias vueltas en la sala, tumbando los sofás y los jarrones de flores que habían ahí, pero no quebró absolutamente nada.

Camino hacia la puerta, y le abrió a Lightning, quien se abrazaba a si misma, pues estaba comenzando a enfriar, pues ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana, y ellas solo traían un vestido pequeño.

Las dos entraron a la habitación que Fang compartía con Vanille, viendo como la pelirroja dormía placidamente en una litera, para ser más exactos, en la cama de abajo.

Fang le dio otro sorbo a su vodka, y caminó torpemente hacia las escaleras de la litera, se quitó las zapatillas y trató de treparse a la cama, pero sintió como su propio peso la traicionó y cayó de trasero al suelo.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – A Lightning le dio un ataque de risa al ver cómo Fang había caído tan estúpidamente de una escalera de la litera, le quitó el vodka y le dio ahora ella un sorbo.

No te rías, si me a dolido – Dijo la mujer de Paals, viendo como Lightning se acababa el Vodka frente a sus ojos. – HEEEEY!... ughh…. –

¿Qué traes? – Preguntó Light, al ver que Fang miraba al suelo, la Oerba trató de levantarse pero no pudo, y sin querer queriendo, vomitó en la alfombra de la habitación.

Lightning la miró con todo el asco del mundo, pero ayudó a levantarse a Fang. – Gracias, mi caballera rosa –

¿Qué estupidez has dicho? – Preguntó Lightning, tratando de subir ahora ella a la litera.

Uhmm no sé, ¿qué dije? – Fang se rascó la cabeza, y miró cómo Lightning si logró subir hasta la cama de arriba, y ahora se acostaba sin cambiarse de ropa. – Hey! Y yo? –

Sube como puedas – Dijo la pelirosa, recargando su cabeza en su mano – quiero ver como lo haces, y no grites, por que despertarás a Vanille –

Fang frunció el ceño y creó un puchero, ahora sí que debía subir a la maldita cama, así que tomó los barrotes de la escalera con decisión, y comenzó a subir los pocos escalones. Pero su peso la volvió a traicionar, y cayó al suelo pero esta vez dio varias vueltas hasta chocar con una mesita de noche.

Ahora sí que se había molestado, se levantó como pudo del suelo, y subió las escaleras como gato siendo mojado, y cuando por fin pudo tocar al colchón, se sintió realizada.

Al fiiiin – Gritó, dejándose caer entre las suaves sabanas, Lightning la miraba con diversión. - ¿Ahora qué? –

Nada, no me había dado cuenta lo tonta que eres cuando tomas – Respondió, esperando a que Fang le contestara, pero no lo hizo, y las dos quedaron acostadas viendo al techo, se podía ver por la ventana que la noche estaba desapareciendo poco a poco para darle paso a la mañana.

Estuvieron un rato platicando de todo y nada a la vez, la borrachera ya se les había bajado un poco, y cuando menos lo pensaron, las dos ya se habían quedado dormidas.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que se habían quedado profundamente dormidas, pero un pequeño vibrar las despertó un poco.

Fang se sentó sobre la cama, aparentemente en estado zombie, y miró que el celular que vibrara era de ella, y se encontraba en el suelo. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, y puso un pie fuera de la litera… pero claro, estaba en la cama de arriba, pero al parecer no lo recordaba, por lo que cayó de lleno al suelo, Lightning trató de atraparla pero solo consiguió agarrarla del cabello, y cuando Fang se despertó completamente por el golpe que se dio, pudo sentir algo en el suelo….

¡Había caído justo en el lugar donde había vomitado!

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, y tomó el celular que por cierto, ya había dejado de vibrar, y cual no fue sus sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Snow, preguntando si no habían visto el Vodka edición limitada que le habían regalado por su boda y que ahora se encontraba quebrado en la esquina de la habitación de Fang.

¿Fang? – Se pudo escuchar la voz de Vanille, aún adormilada - ¿Te caíste? –

Después, Lightning estalló en risas, por supuesto, eso no se volvería a repetir nunca jamás.


	3. Cap3 Comprensión

**Cap.3** _"Comprensión"_

Serah Farron nunca fue una persona celosa, ni mucho menos envidiosa. Siempre intentaba animar a las personas cuando estaban decaídas, siempre trataba de evitar los problemas con una amable sonrisa, y por supuesto, siempre había deseado la felicidad de su hermana Claire.

Pero, después del incidente de los Lu'cie, habían algunas cosas que cambiaron, y no todas para bien.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Claire? – Preguntó la menor de las Farron, mientras veía a su hermana ponerse las botas, lista para salir.

-Solo saldré a tomar algo – Contestó Lightning, deteniéndose en la puerta al sentir la mirada de su hermana menor. – Uhm… volveré pronto – y sin más, salió.

Serah no tenía por qué preguntar más, sabía que Lightning iría a encontrarse con Hope, ese pobre niño que perdió a su madre a la misma edad que ella y Claire, ese niño que tubo la desgracia de convertirse en Lu'cie y dejar la adolescencia abruptamente.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ellos dos se volvían más unidos, por lo que cada vez que Hope venía a Bodhum, Light corría prácticamente a su encuentro.

Se acercó a la ventana, y movió ligeramente la larga cortina que la cubría, para observar como la soldado subía a su vehiculo y se retiraba del estacionamiento.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gran y pesado suspiro al sentir la soledad apoderarse lentamente de la habitación. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una larga conversación con su hermana, había olvidado ya la ultima vez que se habían sentado en la sala del departamento, con dos tazas de café a hablar de cómo las había tratado la vida.

Por un momento pensó, ¿qué hubiera sucedido, si ella jamás se hubiese convertido en Lu'cie? Su vida probablemente hubiera sido muy diferente, así Lightning nunca hubiese subido a ese tren, nunca se hubiese convertido en Lu'cie, nunca lo hubiese conocido a el…

Abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida soltó la cortina que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza y se alejó de la ventana, cubriéndose la boca.

Haci que por eso odiaba a Snow… - Pensó en voz alta Serah, sentándose lentamente en uno de los suaves sofás.

La verdad era, que nunca se puso a pensar con detenimiento el por qué Lightning odiaba tanto a Snow, nunca sacó conclusiones, simplemente pensó que no le caía bien, y fin de la discusión.

Pero ella… ella se sentía sola, al igual que Serah en esos momentos. Lightning había estado sola, Snow poco a poco alejaba a Serah de ella, al igual que Hope lo hacía ahora.

Eso no significaba que ella odiara a Hope también, es solo que… siempre pensó que Lightning estaría ahí para ella, que nunca se iría, que aunque ella se casara, podría ir a casa de su hermana mayor cuantas veces quisiera, y ahí estaría, lista para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y escucharla cuando más lo necesitara.

Nunca pensó que ella también tenía una vida, que también tenía sentimientos y así como Serah, algún día se casaría.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no sollozaba, simplemente las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas, intentaba en vano limpiarlas con sus manos, pero más y más comenzaban a salir.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y ella seguía llorando, sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido.

Serah Farron nunca había sido celosa, ni mucho menos envidiosa, no hasta ahora que su hermana al parecer, había encontrado una persona especial a parte de ella.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la perilla de la puerta principal abrirse, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia su reflejo en la televisión y vio su rostro demacrado, se levantó velozmente del sofá y corrió hacia la cocina.

- Serah, ¿estas en casa? – Preguntó Lightning, dejando las llaves de la casa en la mesita que estaba a lado de la puerta, y buscó con la mirada a su hermana.

- … estoy en la cocina, Claire –

Intentó sonar lo más normal posible, pero su voz sonó algo ronca, sin fuerza alguna, intentó pensar en otra cosa sacando algunas hoyas y sartenes de la alacena, sacó otros tantos ingredientes que ni ella misma sabía qué eran, y encendió la estufa.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Entro en escena Lightning, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Nada en especial, solo…. – Miró los ingredientes que tenía a la mano para inventar alguna mentira creíble. – Solo sopa de fideos…. La vi en la televisión e intenté probarla. –

Lightning solo la miró y salió de la cocina, haciendo suspirar a Serah, ¿habían llegado al extremo de ya ni pasar un minuto juntas?, sus pensamientos la atormentaban de nuevo, hasta que Lightning volvió a entrar a la cocina, depositando un pequeño empaque, envuelto en papel rosa con un listón amarillo.

- Hope lo envía – Dijo la mayor de las Farron, sentándose en la mesa. – Es un pastel, al menos eso fue lo que dijo… -

Serah miraba el empaque que estaba enfrente de ella, y súbitamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo, bañando el rostro de la pelirosa completamente, lógicamente Lightning se alarmó, se levantó de la silla y camino rápidamente hacia su hermana, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Serah! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿qué tienes? –

- Perdóname Claire… perdóname…. –

Ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, era tanta la tristeza que tenía en su interior que de alguna manera debía salir, debía desahogarse a como dé lugar.

- Pero perdonarte de qué? No te entiendo –

- ¡Perdóname por creerte solo mía! –

Lightning parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué? –

- Ahora entiendo por que odiabas a Snow – Comenzó a decir Serah, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mayor. – Me alejaba de ti, ¿no es así? Por eso te molestaste cuando te dijimos sobre la boda… -

Lightning trató de separarse de su hermana, pero Serah la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía miedo de que se fuera de su lado.

- … ¡lo entiendo ahora por que yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tu sentiste, Claire!, desde que conociste a Hope, ya no tienes tiempo para mi, si no es tu trabajo, es el…. Y yo… y yo…. –

Las lágrimas de Serah no paraban, y su abrazo no perdía fuerza, podía sentir el latir del corazón de Lightning, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

- Yo te sentía tan segura, pensé que siempre estarías ahí para mi, que no importara que pasara… tu siempre… -

Serah sintió como Lightning la separaba de ella bruscamente, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sorprendiendo a la menor Farron.

- Escúchame Serah – Dijo Lightning, con sus manos en los hombros de su hermana mayor. – No sé qué ideas tendrás dentro de tu cabeza, pero yo jamás…. Escúchame – Dijo, tomando el mentón de Serah para que la viera a la cara – JAMÁS me alejaré de ti, SIEMPRE estaré ahí para ti, y aunque nos casemos…. –

Hizo una pausa, miró al suelo, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

- S….Siempre serás mi hermanita – Por fin lo dijo, aún sin mirar a Serah la soltó. – Pensé que ya te había quedado claro, después de todo lo que hice por ti cuando fui Lu'cie… -

Serah se perdió por algunos momentos en sus pensamientos, afortunadamente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, y su mirada de angustia fue reemplazada por una radiante sonrisa.

- Claire…. – La llamó, su hermana la miró aún sonrojada. – Te amo…. –

-¡¿QUÉ! –

La pelirosa abrazó con toda su fuerza y amor a su hermana, su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, y la mayor de las Farron trataba de quitársela de encima, demasiados sentimientos encontrados por un día.

- ¡Te amo Claire, incluso más que Hope! –

Serah Farron nunca fue una persona celosa, ni mucho menos envidiosa. Siempre intentaba animar a las personas cuando estaban decaídas, siempre trataba de evitar los problemas con una amable sonrisa, y por supuesto, siempre había deseado la **felicidad** de su hermana Claire.


	4. Cap 4 Despedida de Soltero

**Cap.4** _"Despedida de soltero_"

- Wooohooo!, esta despedida de soltero será INOLVIDABLE! -

El equipo NORA (a excepción de Lebreau) se había reunido en la casa de su líder, Snow, para planear la mejor despedida de soltero de la historia. Por esa razón, la sala del dueño de la casa estaba llena de cervezas, comida, hojas con números celulares anotados, y revistas.

- Muy bien, entonces qué se hará primero? - Preguntó Maqui, leyendo unas revistas de autos mientras se tomaba un refresco. - Snow no quiere desnudistas, y eso es lo genial en una despedida de soltero. -

- Tu lo has dicho -

- Hey hey hey hey, yo soy fiel a mi futura esposa, por esa razón no me tengo permitido ver a otras mujeres - Contestó Snow, sacando otra cerveza de su hielera.

- y nosotros que culpa tenemos de eso? - Gadot le dió un coscorron a Snow, y después miró a Yuj - Anota "desnudistas" en la lista de invitados -

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO! - Snow saltó sobre Yuj, tratando de quitarle la lista y el boligrafo con el que lo escribiría - ¡Lightning me matará si se entera! -

- Si se entera de qué? -

Los cuatro hombres quedaron helados al escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la... ¿ventana?, voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz, y soltaron un suspiro de alivio al observar que tan solo era Fang, quien estaba trepada de la ventana, con un pie dentro de la casa.

- ... ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEMONIOS ENTRAS A MI CASA POR LA VENTANA? - Snow se levantó de encima de Yuj, déjandolo respirar por fin.

- yo entro a las casas como a mí se me de la gana - dijo la Oerba, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás. - Pero bueno, de qué cosa no quieren que se entere Lightning? -

- como si te lo fueramos a decir... -

- De las desnudistas que contrataremos para la despedida de soltero de Snow - Maqui contestó, aún sin dejar de leer la revista, Snow se puso pálido.

- ¡¿POR QUE LE DICES? -

- wohoo, desnudistas, se oye interesante - Dijo Fang, tomando asiento a lado de Gadot. - ¿Puedo ir? -

- En primer lugar, no - Dijo Snow, cruzandose de brazos - y en segundo lugar, son desnudistas femeninas, no hombres asi que no te gustará... o al menos que... uhm no, olvidalo - Snow se retractó rápidamente al ver la mirada matadora de Fang.

- pero, ¿por qué no puedo ir? - Preguntó la morena, viendo a los cuatro hombres. - No creo que vayan a hacer algo que no deban... ¿o sí? -

- Quien sabe... - Dijo Yuj, haciendo algunas llamadas telefonicas.

- Humm... ¡QUIERO IR! ¡LO EXIJO! - Fang se levantó de su asiento, y tomó del cuello a Snow, levantandolo del suelo. - ¿puedo ir? -

- agh... eso suena más a un aviso... que a un permiso en esta situación... -

- entonces está arreglado - Dijo la unica chica del grupo, dirigiendose a la ventana para partir.

- Oye, pero no traigas a nadie más, entendido? - Gadot habló desde el otro lado de la sala. - Mucho menos a la chica soldado -

- fufufufu... claro que no... -

Y sin más, salió del lugar con un gran y hábil salto por la ventana.

- ¿Por fis? -

- No -

- Andaaaa... -

- No -

- Será divertido... -

- No -

- Habrán mucho hombres -

- No me interesa -

- Oh si lo olvidé, a ti te gustan los niños ... -

- SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE MI BAÑO! -

Lightning se encontraba dentro de su tina, tomando un baño después de un largo y pesado día de trabajo, tenía la intención de relajarse un poco pero Fang había entrado sin permiso, ¿cómo? quien sabe, y se había sentado al borde de la tina, suplicando.

- No me iré hasta que me digas que irás conmigo - Fang se levantó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. - No te va a pasar nada, solo nos divertiremos un poco, al fin y al cabo a ti te encaaanta molestar a Snow, y sinceramente, a quién no? -

- Es solo que no me interesa - Dijo la pelirosa, hundiendose lo suficiente en el agua para dejar solo la mitad de su cara expuesta. - ¿por qué demonios no lo molestas tu sola? -

- Awww... asi no es divertido -

Lightning suspiró pesadamente, y después empujó a la oerba, para poder salir de la tina.

- ¿Qué? ¿ese suspiro lo tomo como un sí? - La morena miraba a la pelirosada salir de la tina.

- agh, ya te dije que no, y deja de molestar - Contestó la soldado, dirigiendose hacia las toallas, para poder sercarse el cuerpo.

- Oh... que mal... en realidad no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción... -

- ¿Eh? -

Fang se acercó rápidamente al estante donde Lightning tenía la ropa que se iría a poner después del baño, la tomó con un agil movimiento y se aseguró de no dejar toallas con que secarse y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, sin voltear hacia atrás.

Era un acto suicida si me lo preguntan, pero cuando a Fang se le metía algo en la cabeza, dificilmente la podían persuadir, y eso amigos míos, lo aprendió Lightning de MUY mala manera.

Lightning miró asustada a todas partes, intentando encontrar algun pedaso de tela que la cubriera lo suficiente, pero no había nada; No se hubiera preocupado si su habitación estuviera cerca del baño, lo malo es que estaba del otro lado de la sala, y forzosamente debía pasar por ahí.

- ¡SERAH! - Lightning llamó a su hermana - ¡SERAH, AYUDAME! -

- ¿Qué sucede, Claire? - Serah apareció detrás de Fang, la cual la detubo con un gran abrazo de oso - ¿Fang? ¿Qué haces? -

- No te aconsejo que vayas, esta en sus días y... uhmm... está muy molesta por algo que no sé... - Fang miró con nerviosismo la ropa de Lightning que había escondido debajo del sofá, la cual se podía divisar perfectamente desde donde estaba, asi que despistadamente y sin soltar a Serah, la empujó con el pie hacia adentro, logrando su objetivo de esconderla.

- Oh, es eso - Respondió la menor de las Farron, soltandose del agarre de Fang. - ¡Lo siento Claire, pero me das miedo cuando estas en tus dias, y molesta! -

- ¡¿QUE? - Lightning no sabía qué hacer, era evidente que Fang le había dicho algo a su hermana. - No Serah... no lo entiendes!... -

DING DONG

- Oh, probablemente sea la pizza que ordenamos - Dijo Serah, alejandose felizmente de la escena, dejando de nuevo a Fang y a Lightning solas.

- Vamos sunshine, siempre estas trabajando, ¿por qué no disfrutas un poco la vida? - Dijo Fang, escondiendose detrás de una lampara, por su propia seguridad.

- No no no no y no! - Lightning no sabía que hacer, seguía mojada de pies a cabeza, pero ahí dentro no había absolutamente nada con que se pudiera secar.

Maldecía infinitamente a la morena de Oerba.

DING DONG

- Ya voy! - Serah se acercó a la puerta, ya casi podía saborear la pizza, pero al abrir la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa. - ¡Hope! -

- Hola... - Saludó el joven, sonriendole a Serah - Perdón por molestar, pero Snow me llamó hace unos días, y me dijo que hoy sería su despedida de soltero y que no podía faltar... pero la verdad es que no conosco muy bien Bodhum, asi que pense... -

- AGH! AYUDA! -

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Hope, asomandose por entre el hombro de Serah, intentando mirar dentro de la casa.

- Ah, es solo Claire - Dijo Serah - Pero pasa, pasa! nos encanta tenerte aquí - Hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando a Hope a entrar y a tomar asiento en la sala. - ¿podrías quedarte aquí un segundo? es que al parecer la pizza que ordenamos para comer no va a llegar, ¡hace 2 horas que la pedimos! asi que iré a comprar algo de comer, supongo que estas hambriento, ¿no? -

- Eh.. no realmente... -

- ¡tonterías, si lo estas! - Dijo Serah, tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta - Mi hermana se esta tomando un baño, y no te preocupes, no los dejaré solos, Fang también esta aqui... ¡bye bye! - Cerró la puerta tras de si.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Hope miró a ambos lados del lugar, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

- No te enojes conmigo Light... OMG! pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! - Fang sonrió picaramente al divisar al peligris sentado en la sala. - Hola pequeñín, tanto tiempo sin verte, huh? -

- Solo un año Fang... - Hope se levantó del lugar, para saludar a la morena - No has cambiado nada, una mujer de más de mil años no se ve asi...-

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, entonces -

Lightning cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño con seguro al escuchar la voz de Hope, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, más rojo que un tomate, estaba segurisima de que Fang haría algo malo, muy malo con el pobre chico, su sexto sentido se lo decía y la alertaba. Sin embargo, la morena solo miraba divertida la puerta del baño, desde la sala, y después se le vino una idea a la mente - Espera aquí Hope, iré a avisarle a Light que se apresure en terminarse de bañar para que te venga a saludar también - Le giñó el ojo al peligris, y caminó hacia el baño.

- No es necesario, Fang... - El peligris se sonrojó un poco.

Pero la Oerba no lo escuchó, se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, y tocó levemente. - sweetheart, está todo bien? -

Hope se sobresaltó un poco, ¿por qué Fang le preguntaba a Light si todo estaba bien? - Uhmm... Fang? qué sucede? -

- Bueeeeno... es que la verdad, es que Lightning no a salido del baño desde hace horas, tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado, pero a como es ella, quizá se enoje si intento abrir la puerta... -

Del otro lado estaba Lightning, escuchando cada palabra que Hope y Fang decían, pero no sabía que hacer, ya había analizado cada posible escape pero simplemente no había, Fang le había jugado sucio, y ganó.

- ... Quizá no se enoje tanto si eres tu, total eres la persona en la que más confía, después de Serah claro está - sonrió maleficamente, Lightning casi podía verla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- oh... uhmm... ok ...- Hope se acercó a la puerta, completamente sonrojado - Light, si no abres la puerta, tendré que usar la fuerza para hacerlo... -

Si bien Hope seguía siendo más bajo que Lightning y Fang, era obvio que había crecido bastante, a un año del incidente, Hope ya era todo un hombre, un quinceañero XP.

Sin embargo la pelirosada no podía hablar de los nervios, y como pudo se estrelló contra la puerta, evitando asi que Hope la empujara. - N... No hace falta, LARGATE DE AQUI! -

- Light! tu nunca tartamudeas! algo realmente pasó! - Hope se sobresaltó, tomando la perilla de la puerta con fuerza, Lightning hacía lo mismo del otro lado. - Light! por favor! -

- ¡NOOOOO! - La soldado cerró fuertemente los ojos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas parecía recobrar más fuerza. - ¡ESTA BIEN FANG, TU GANAS! ¡IRÉ CONTIGO A ESA ESTUPIDA FIESTA! ¡SOLO DAME MI ROPA! -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¡Bingo! - Fang dió un brinco con las manos en el aire, para después mirar a Hope. - Gracias niño, ahora tu premio por ayudarme -

- ¿Premio? -

- ¿QUÉ? -

Y con una patada, Fang abrió la puerta (o lo que es igual, la destruyó), déjando ver a una completamente desnuda Lightning, aún con jabón y agua en su cuerpo, y no olvidemos sus mejillas pintadas de rojo.

En ese instante, Hope tuvo una hemorragia nasal, y después, perdió el conocimiento.

- nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca te lo... - Lightning se repetía una y otra vez esa frase, mientras se vestía con su uniforme.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -

Se escuchó la voz de Serah, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Lightning.

- ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? - Preguntó irritada Lightning, abrochandose las botas.

- ¿Por qué te vistes asi? - Serah ignoró completamente la pregunta de Lightning, sentandose en el borde de la cama observando a su hermana mayor "terminar" de vestirse. - eso no es algo bonito para salir -

- ¿Quien te dijo... ? -

- Fang - Contestó rápidamente la menor de las Farron, casi leyendo la mente de Lightning - Me dijo que irían a la despedida de Snow, y eso me parece muy bien, te falta divertirte un poco, pues has estado trabajando muy duro, además sirve de que me lo vigiles... ya sabes, no es que desconfie de el, es solo que hay cada mujer en el mundo... - Decía Serah, mientras ondulaba un mechón de su cabello, mirando al techo.

- Yo ni siquiera quiero ir - Dijo Lightning, sonrojandose de nuevo - No quiero ni siquiera salir de esta habitación, lo que pasé fue algo realmente humillante - Colocó su mano en su cara, tratando de ocultar el evidente sonrojo.

- Uhmm... no creo que sea tan malo... - Serah se asomó por la puerta. - ¡HOPE! ¿¡QUE SE SIENTE VER EL CUERPO DESNUDO DE UNA MUJER ADULTA? -

- ¡BASTA SERAH! - Lightning jaló a su hermana dentro de la habitación, para después escuchar desde la sala un "_muy bien_!" de parte de Hope. - Esta bien, esta bien, ¿qué quieres? -

- Solo quiero que te veas bonita, Claire - Serah miró a su hermana - No es que no lo seas, es solo que... algunas veces, ¿no te dan ganas de ponerte un vestido, con zapatillas, maquillarte, hacerte un peinado que envidie a las demas...? -

- No realmente - Contestó Lightning - nunca me han interesado esas cosas... -

- Oh, pero hoy sí - Dijo Serah, tronando los dedos e inmediatamente Fang estaba detrás de ella, vestida completamente para la ocasión, y entre sus manos traía una bolsa de plastico, con ropa dentro.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS...? -

Fang abrazó por detrás a la pelirosa, inmovilizandola por completo, mientras que Serah sacaba de entre la bolsa algo de maquillaje; Se acercó a su hermana, y le comenzó a enrizar las pestañas, con cuidado de no lastimarla. - ¡Claire! déja de moverte por favor -

- Déjenme en paaaaaz, no me gusta el maquillaje! - Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de safarse del fuerte hagarre de Fang, pero simplemente no podía, la morena era realmente fuerte cuando se lo proponía. - ¿Qué demonios, acaso traes puestos tus guantes Genji o qué? -

- Solo quiero que te veas como una mujer, no que simpemente lo aparentes - Lightning la miraba tan friamente que incluso la morena sintió un escalofrio. - Oh vamos sunshine, acaso no quieres verte más bonita para alguién especial? si sigues asi, se te irá el avión... -

**_( 2 horas después)_**

Hope había estado esperando a las chicas en la sala, sabía que iría con las dos a la despedida de soltero de Snow, lo que no entendía era por qué ellas si podían ir, y las demás no? después de todo las despedidas de soltero son solo para hombre, ¿no?

Se levantó del sofá y se acomodó la chaqueta, miró su reflejo en la televisión para ver si todo estaba en orden. Pero una imagen vino a su mente como una bomba.

_Lightning... desnuda..._

Tuvo que controlar de nuevo su hemorragia nasal, si bien, el pobre chico había estado enamorado de la pelirosa desde que se conocieron, llamandole él, "amor a primera vista" y es que ella era totalmente lo que el quería ser, alguien fuerte e independiente. Quería poder protegerla de la manera en que ella lo protegía, quería poder estar con ella siempre, pero Palumpolum estaba muy lejos, y solo se podían ver de vez en cuando, pero le alegraba de sobre manera él saber que Lightnin se tomaba un respiro del trabajo para poder ir a verlo cuando el visitaba Bodhum.

Dió varias vueltas alrededor de la sala, esperando a que las chicas estuvieran listas para partir, pero el vibrar de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hola? -

-_ ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estás? _-

Hope tuvo que separar un poco el celular de su oreja, pues del otro lado estaba Snow gritando a todo pulmón pues al parecer la fiesta había comenzado por la música a alto volumen de fondo.

- Uhmm... estoy en casa de Serah, enseguida voy... - Respondió Hope, masajeandose el cuello.

- _Bien, aquí te espero _- El rubio hizo una pausa, para luego seguir. - _No le digas nada a Light, ok? dile que vas uhmm... no sé... al oxxo o algo asi _-

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Light no puede...? - Fue interrumpido por el PI PI PI de que había colgado Snow, el muchacho tan solo suspiró derrotado, y guardo de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo.

- Fiu! fue difícil pero no imposible! - Dijo Fang, entrando a la sala, para después dejarse caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas - Listo, ya podemos irnos, pero déjame descansar un poquito -

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Hope, observando cómo la Oerba se retocaba el maquillaje un poco.

- Bueno, ya conoces a tu vieja, es difícil de domar - Respondió Fang, haciendo sonrojar al peligris por lo que había dicho. - Vamos sweetheart, ya es hora, ¿qué no piensas salir? -

Hope volteó la mirada hacia la dirección de la habitación de Lightning, para ver cómo Serah entraba a la sala, tomada de la mano de Lightning, quién estaba sonrojada.¡No podía creerlo! de verdad era Light? era un vestido sencillo el que traía, pero aún asi se miraba completamente bonita! hermosa! preciosa! etc, etc! simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, realmente lo había hechizado y ella ni siquiera había hecho nada!.

Fang, por supuesto se dió cuenta de eso, y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda al muchacho - Vamos, vamos, puedes desvestirla de nuevo con la mirada cuando lleguemos a la fiesta. -

- ¡¿Qué? yo no...! -

- Andando! - Gritó Fang, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Cuidate hermana - Dijo Serah, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lightning - Recuerda que todo lo hago por ti, ok? -

- Si, si... - Respondió la pelirosa, soltando la mano de su hermana y siguiendo a Fang.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes ir más rápido? -

Los 3 habían subido al auto de Lightning, Fang iba en el lado del co-piloto, Lightning conducía y Hope las miraba desde el asiento de atrás.

- No es mi culpa que haya tanto tráfico en un sábado por la noche - Respondió irritada Light.

- ¡vamos a llegar muy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde! - Se dejó caer en el asiento del auto, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. - si yo estuviera conduciendo, ya estaríamos en la fiesta -

- Uhhh... - Dijo Hope.

- ¿Qué? - Lightning volteó la mirada hacia la Oerba, la cual miraba por la ventana, pero Lightning pudo mirar el reflejo de la morena haciendo un puchero. - Entonces maneja tú, si tanto te molesta -

- ¡¿ENSERIO? QUEEEE BIEEEEEEN - Fang prácticamente saltó sobre Lightning, obligandola a quitarse del lugar, pero la morena la empujó hacia el asiento de atrás, donde Hope la atrapó. - Oops lo siento sunshine -

- Me las vas a pagar todas juntas... - Dijo la pelirosa, acomodandose en el asiento con ayuda de Hope, ambos estaban sonrojados.

- ¡BASTA DE PLATICAS! ¡QUIERO LLEGAR YA! - Fang aplastó a fondo el acelerador, sacandole la vuelta a como pudo a varios autos que esperaban a seguir su camino, un guardia que rondaba por ahi los vió, y subió a su motocicleta, encendiendo las sirenas.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Alto! -

- OMG! - Lightning miraba por el vidrio de atrás como el guardia les pedía que se detuvieran, pero Fang hizo caso omiso a las palabras del hombre. - ¡FANG, DETENTE, VAS A HACER QUE NOS ESTRELLEMOS! -

- ES TU CULPA POR TARDARTE TANTO EN EL BAÑO! - Respondió Fang, sin intenciones de detener el auto.

- ¡FANG! ¡NO QUITES LA VISTA DE LA AUTO PISTA! - Hope abrazó fuertemente a Lightning, pues veía cómo la Oerba mantenía una mirada psicotica en su rostro.

- ¿Ven? les dije que llegaríamos sanos y salvos, ustedes dos son muy exagerados -

Los tres salieron del auto de la pelirosa completamente despeinados, y con el rostro pálido del miedo que habían pasado minutos atrás.

- Este no a sido mi dia... - Dijo Light, mientras se arreglaba el peinado. - ¿y Ahora? -

- No sé ustedes, pero yo me iré a divertir! - Dijo Fang, entrando al bar de Lebreau que estaba infestado de hombres amigos del equipo NORA, la música estaba a todo volumen, y las cervezas no podían faltar.

Hope y Lightning quedaron en la puerta del bar, sin saber qué hacer, o decir. Asi que Hope rompió el hielo.

- Uhmm.. hoy...hoy te ves muy bonita, Light - Dijo, mirando de reojo a la chica, esta simplemente se acomodó el cabello hacia atras.

- Gracias -

- Entonces... uhmmm... - Hope aún no podía mirar a Lightning a los ojos, pues si lo hacía la imagen de ella desnuda volvería al igual que la hemorragia nasal. - Yo... -

Pero fue interrumpido por Lightning - Hope, no tienes por qué estar conmigo - Dijo la pelirosa, mostrando una sonrisa, Hope por fin la miró a los ojos, pero sorprendido - Es decir, eres joven... puedes irte a divertir, no quiero que estes aqui conmigo solo por lástima o algo asi, no quiero arruinarte la noche, después de todo es una fiesta, ¿eh? -

Hope la seguía mirando, pero esta vez con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. - Pero Light, yo... yo vine aquí con la esperanza de verte... sé... sé que ya no nos vemos tanto como antes por culpa de la distancia... pero de verdad... prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo en un lugar aburrido, a que estar sin ti en una fiesta por que... contigo yo nunca me aburriré... y... uhm... -

Lightning se cubrió la boca con su mano, intentando esconder la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Hope, quien al cabo de un rato también sonrió.

- Bien, tu te lo buscaste - Dejó de reir, cruzandose de brazos - De seguro Snow te dijo que no me dejaras venir, ¿verdad? -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Hope, mirandola _"Wow, acaso lee la mente?, si es asi estoy frito"-_

- Por que es Snow - Fue su simple respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia dentro del bar. - ¿No quieres entrar? ya que estamos aquí... supongo que no podemos desaprovechar la fiesta, ¿eh? aunque nada de bebidas alcoholicas, eres menor de edad. - Dijo la pelirosa, despeninando ligeramente el cabello de Hope con una sonrisa.

- Bien... - Contestó Hope, siguiendo a la chica dentro del bar. - Uhmmm... ¿Light? -

- ¿Si? -

- Con cualquier cosa que te pongas, te ves hermosa. -

Lightning parpadeó un par de veces, y después su rostro se coloreó de rojo. - ¡ No digas cosas tan embarazosas como esa ! - Dijo, mientras se metía entre la multitud de hombres, buscando a Snow para poder molestarlo esa noche, Hope tan solo sonrió ampliamente y la siguió.

- Wow, Snow de verdad tiene amigos muy... buenos - Dijo Fang, quien estaba sentada en la barra, siendo atendida por un guapo bartender, el cual le servía un poco de vodka. - Veamos... escogeré a uno y jugaré un rato... - paseo su mirada por todo el bar, buscando una posible victima.

- ¡Hey, Fang! -

- Maldición - Fang giró su mirada para encontrarse con Sazh, quien estaba sonrojado, probablemente por la cantidad de cerveza que se había bebido.

- Pensé que no vendrías - Dijo, recargandose en la barra a lado de Fang. - Buena fiesta, ¿eh? -

- Ah claro, mira la cantida de hombres que ahi aqui! - Dijo la morena, dandole otro trago a su bebida. - Pero estoy esperando a las desnudistas -

- ¿Habrá? - Preguntó Sazh, mirando a ambos lados. - Snow no me dijo nada de eso. -

- Eso es por que no quiere, pero muy dentro de él yo sé que sí - Dijo Fang, buscando con la mirada a Snow.

- ¿y donde está Hope?, Pensé que vendría contigo. - Preguntó Sazh, pidiendole al bartender que le sirviera una bebida.

- Ya sabes como es Hope cuando esta con Light -

- ¡¿LIGHTNING ESTÁ AQUI! - Fang le dió una cachetada a Sazh, intentando desesperadamente de callarlo.

- Cállate, se supone que Snow no lo sabe... -

Pero detras de ellos se encontraba el rubio, quien también se notaba que había estado tomando, por lo que no había mucho peligro que digamos por si escuchaba o no lo que estaban diciendo. - Hey... que onda... ¡Woh! Fang, viniste, eso es... uhm... bueno -

- Ajá -

- Uhmm... Snow... - Sazh llamó, mirando al rubio. - Fang me dijo que habrán desnudistas, acaso es verdad? -

- ¿uhm? - Snow pensó un momento (wow!) para después contestar. - Creí haber dicho que yo soy fiel a mi futura esposa, por esa razón no... -

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Gadot subió a una de las mesas, con microfono en mano - Buenas noches caballeros! estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes, por no decir todos, a estado esperando este momento con ansias! - Snow miraba a Gadot sin comprender. - ¡Aquí estan, las desnudistas! -

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Lightning estaba del otro lado del bar, con Hope a su lado. - No puedo creerlo... no bueno si, maldito Snow... voy a partirte la... - La pelirosa quedó muda al ver cómo varias chicas subían a algunas mesas y comenzaban a desvestirse enfrente de todos los hombres, quienes las alentaban con gritos "indecorosos". - Esto es... -

La pelirosa giró su mirada hacia Hope, quien miraba atonito a las chicas, pero lo que Lightning no sabía era que la imaginación del joven era enorme, y en vez de que fueran desnudistas cualquiera frente a sus ojos, en realidad para él, era Lightning quien hacia eso.

Sin embargo ella no sabía eso, y sin querer infló sus cachetes, frunciendo el seño, le dijo. - Si tanto te gustan quédate aquí para siempre - Comenzó a caminar, Hope se dió una cachetada mental, siguiendola.

- E...espera Light, no es lo que tu piensas... - Trató de arreglarlo el peligris, pero cada vez era más difícil seguirle el paso a la pelirosa, pues las personas se amontonaban en cada mesa, y la chica pasaba por entre las multitudes a propósito para que no la siguiera.

Pero Lightning no contaba con lo siguiente...

- OH DIOS MIO, MIREN A ESE BOMBÓN QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR! - Un grupo de hombres la señaló, haciendo que los demás la mirarán, incluso las chicas - SUBE NENA, QUEREMOS VERTE BAILAR! -

- ¿Qué? oh no no no no no no no no no no no no... - Lightning mantenía sus manos frente a ella, negando. - No soy una desnudista! -

- A POR ELLA! - uno de los hombres mandó, y las chicas que estaban en la mesa más cercana comenzaron a bajar y a caminar en dirección a la pelirosa.

- ¡Light! - Hope la llamaba e intentaba alcanzarla pero el grupo de hombres se hacía más grande impidiendole pasar.

- ¡QUE NO SOY UNA DESNUDISTA! - La pelirosa se abrazó a si misma, con el rostro pálido al sentir las manos de las chicas desnudistas sobre su cuerpo, empujandola asia una de las mesas que "mágicamente" tenía un tubo en medio. - OH NO NO NO NO NO ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! -

Las chicas empujaron a Lightning déjandola sobre la mesa. Si bien, la pelirosa había luchado con Humbabas gigantes, había enfrentado al Mismisimo Huerfano, se había opuesto contra los Fal'cie e incluso caminó por las infernales tierras de Paals... pero nada, NADA la había preparado para algo asi.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Fang miró por encima del hombro de Snow cómo las desnudistas empujaban a Lightning sobre la mesa, intentando hacerla bailar. - ¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, DIGANME QUE NO ES CIERTO! - Y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió en dirección a la pelirosa en problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Snow, volteando en dirección a donde había corrido Fang, solo para encontrarse con su cuñada, a quien le estaban intentando quitar el pequeño vestido blanco que traía. Snow parpadeó un par de veces, y después escupió toda su bebida en la cara del bartender. - Debo estar... demasiado ebrio... si, eso es... -

- ¡LIGHT! - Fang estaba justo debajo de la mesa donde estaba Lightning, la susodicha bajó la mirada, encontrandose con la de Fang.

- ¡Sácame de aquí, no me creen que no soy una desnudista! -

- ¿Para qué te vistes como una entonces? -

- ¡CALLATE QUE TU ME VESTISTE ASI! -

- Oh, cierto cierto... -

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al rededor de la pelirosa, haciendo movimientos coquetos que enloquecían a los hombres, comenzaron a bajarle los tirantes del vestido a Lightning, Hope solo miraba sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver que uno de lo hombres se había colado de entre la multitud y que ahora intentaba tocar las piernas de Lightning, no lo soportó más...

- ¡NO LA TOQUES! - El peligris saltó a la mesa, asustando a las desnudistas y haciendo enojar a los hombres. Pero en realidad no le importó, tomó a Lightning entre sus brazos (lo cual fue algo dificil contando que el es más chaparrito que ella) y saltó fuera del lugar, saliendo del bar.

- ... - Todos se miraban entre si - ... ¡PERO QUE BUENA FIESTA SNOW! - Todos gritaron uniformemente, y las chicas siguieron con su labor. La fiesta seguía.

- Uhmm... - Fang miraba por donde la pareja se había ido, y se encogió de hombros. - Bueeeeno, ya pasó el peligro... asi que... -

Después de unos momentos, se podía ver a Fang sobre una de las mesas, bailando sensualmente para los hombres, quienes se arrimolinaban para tan solo poder respirar el mismo aire que ella.

- Uff... uff... -

Hope y Light habían salido del bar, y ahora se encontraban en el muelle, La pelirosa aún trataba de recuperar su tranquilidad mientras que el peligris su aire. La luz de la luna era lo unico que los alumbrada, y tan solo se escuchaba el ruido del mar, claro, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la fiesta.

- Agh, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta - Se decía a si misma Light, mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza. - ¿Cómo pude dejar que la situación se me escapara de las manos? -

- No es tu culpa Light, eran demasiados... - Trató de reconfortarla Hope, mirandola a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo.

- Perdón por haberte dejado tirado - Dijo la soldado, desviando la mirada con timidez.

- No te preocupes, yo también me puse celoso - Dijo sin pensar el peligris, haciendo sonrojar peligrosamente a la pelirosa, la cual seguía sin mirarlo.

- Todo esto es culpa de Fang - Dijo Lightning, mirando hacia el bar, donde se podía apreciar a Fang bailando con tres hombres. - Yo ni siquiera quería venir... -

Hope la miraba en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Para el, Lightning era simplemente perfecta, su voz, sus ojos, su forma de ser... todo, y en realidad no quería apartarse de su lado nunca, quería estar con ella para siempre, pero tenía miedo de que ella no pensara igual, lo cual era muy factible, puesto que el era menor que ella por... ¡7 años! su relación jamás funcionaría o al menos eso pensaba. En un intento desesperado por hacerla ver sus sentimientos, tomó delicadamente la mano de Lightning y la entrelasó con la de el; ella lo miró interrogante.

- Light... - Hope la miró también, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. . Quería decirte que... - Paró un momento, pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. - que... te amo... -

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero la pelirosa lo escuchó perfectamente, lo miró sorprendida y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, como ya era común cuando Hope estaba a su lado; miró hacia ambos lados, el nerviosismo se notaba en su mirada, y ni siquiera sabía qué decir, la había tomado completamente por sorpresa y ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

- Sé que tu no piensas igual, pero... -

El peligris fue interrumpido por los labios de Lightning, él joven se sorprendió por un momento para después aceptar y devolver gustoso el cálido beso que la pelirosa le había regalado, la abrazo de la cintura y ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el beso fuera más apasionado, los dos sin duda habían estado esperando mucho por ese momento.

Sin romper el beso, Hope acostó a Lightning en el suelo del muelle, mientras que la acariciaba, ella hacía lo mismo con el, e incluso jugaba con su plateado cabello, hasta que sintió algo en su vestido.

- Uhmm... espera - Lightning se separó un poco de Hope, mostrandose este sonrojado. - Tengo algo en mi vestido... - La chica metió su mano entre sus pechos, haciendo sonrojar salvajemente a Hope, quien debió mirar hacia otra parte. - Oh... -

El peligris volvió a mirar hacia la pelirosa, para después sorprenderse al ver que Lightning tenía un billete de 100000 gil en sus manos, aparentemente lo había sacado de entre sus pechos. Lo más seguro es que alguno de los hombres o chicas, quien sabe, se había tomado la libertad de ponerlo "amablemente" ahi.

- ... -

- ... -

- ¡HEY, CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAN! -

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con Fang, quien se encontraba totalmente ebria, y traía entre sus manos una botella de vodka, que por su fachada parecía cara. Se acercaba a la pareja con pasos no muy hábiles, déjandose caer entre ellos.

- Deja de tomar - Pidió Lightning, quien rápidamente escondió el billete entre su vestido y se arreglaba el cabello.

- Ohhh... pero está delicioso! - Dijo la morena, acercando la botella a los labios de Hope - ¡Prueba un poco Hope, y sé un hombre! -

- Eh... -

La pelirosa se lo arrebató de las manos. - Hope aún no puede tomar eso -

- Pero tu si! - Fang colocó la botella en los labios de la pelirosa, obligandola a tomar un poco del líquido que ésta tenía, Hope las miraba sorprendido.

- ¡Fang, la vas a lastimar! -

- ¿Hum? - Ella miró a Hope - Claro que no, mira, ya solté el vodka, y ella sigue tomando - Dijo, haciendose a un lado para dejar ver a Hope cómo Lightning se tomaba de un jalón el vodka.

- ¡Light! -

- Calla - Dijo ella, ahora sonrojada por el alcohol. - Necesitaba esto con urgencia, después de tooooodoooo... lo que ha pasado... hip -

La morena se levantó a duras penas, mientras que Hope ayudaba a Lightning a levantarse - Bien, ¿y donde está el auto? -

- ¿Auto? estas loca! - Hope la miraba, sin soltar a la pelirosa. - Llamaré un taxi para que... -

Hope fue interrumpido por Snow, quien corría hacia ellos con varios botes de cerveza en sus manos. - Hooooooooopeeeeeeeeeee! aquí estaaaaaaaaaaaas! vaamonooooooooooooos a la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -

- De hecho Snow, yo ya me iba... - El rubio lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que el peligris soltara a Lightning.

- Tonterías! la noche es joveeeeeeen! - Dijo, caminando hacia el bar, arrastrandose con sigo a Hope, quien intentaba safarse para poder ir con las dos mujeres, quienes solo los miraban aburridamente.

- No! Snow! Espeeeraaaaaaa! -

y sin más, los dos entraron al bar, perdiendose entre la multitud.

- Hm... nos toca caminar entonces - Dijo Fang, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿y a donde vamos? - Preguntó al pelirosa, entregandole la botella de vodka a su compañera.

- Tu departamento queda muy lejos... asi que iremos al mío... si es que podemos... -

Y así, comenzaron su travesía hacia el departamento de la Oerba de cabello negro.


End file.
